


Forever, please

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan bday fic, Fluff, Gen, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, birthday fic, phanfic, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dan birthday fic based on the prompt: Phil wants to prepare a gift for Dan and can't think of anything so he contacts all of their friends to create a massive masterpiece gift for him:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, please

**Author's Note:**

> I had this prompt and I had to get it done in time for Dan’s birthday. Happy 24th for our beautiful meme <3
> 
> A/N 2: Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Warning: possibility of tears, I'm not responsible ahhaha proceed at your own risk! ;3

Dan’s 24th birthday was approaching and Phil didn’t know what to do. His role as Dan’s best friend was definitely to prepare something that would surprise him. Maybe throw him a party or something? But he knew that Dan was very vocal about not being a big birthday person. It was not his style to have a big celebration or anything of the sort. He was an introspective person when it came to dates like these, when he started to think about another year of his life passing by.

He knew Dan didn’t mean to sulk and get sad about aging, so he tried to play it cool and pretended he enjoyed all the fuss, but in the end he always had these deep thoughts about the future and where his life was going. Deep down he knew that after all the celebration was done, Dan would lay down on his bed and contemplate mortality. And he knew it would trouble him and that was something Phil would rather he didn’t have to go through each year, but he did, and they had to live with that.

He also knew that Dan often didn’t realize the impact he had on the world. Sure, he knew the number of fans he had, but he avoided dwelling on how much importance was placed onto him. But Phil knew. He saw the millions of tweets, posts, videos. He saw them all and they made him smile, because he knew there were so many people out there who loved and appreciated Dan for who he was, the same way he himself did. And maybe they helped Dan come to terms with who he was and become more comfortable in his skin. And Phil was damn proud of him for it too!

Sighing, he decided he needed to make this birthday special for Dan. He had been so happy and open lately that it warmed Phil’s heart, but deep down he worried that he would suddenly crash under the stress of it all. He really hoped it wouldn’t happen, but he knew he needed to keep giving Dan reasons to be happy. Phil just needed an excellent idea to make that day so special that his best friend wouldn’t dwell on anything too existential or deep for a while.

Then a brilliant idea just hit him: he had to make a big gift for Dan! Something meaningful, emotional and include as many people as he could. He picked up his cell phone and started to look through the contacts. Time to orchestrate the whole thing and make it as amazing as he possibly could.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

It took many phone calls and a lot of arrangements, but Phil was sure he could pull it off. The hardest part was keeping it from Dan so he wouldn’t suspect a thing. Everyone was always saying they were like one, always together and Phil never noticed how much so until he tried to keep this from Dan. It was almost impossible to get away from him without being mean or making him suspicious. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the best job in the world, but so far Dan had been behaving well.

He contacted so many friends to put the whole thing together. So many people! But the worst part was yet to come. He had to be quick and stealthy, or else someone would tell Dan and ruin everything! He needed to keep it a surprise, as hidden as possible. And he figured the best way to do that was to look for leaders amongst the phandom and contact them directly to get a favor from them. It wouldn’t be easy and it could theoretically go horribly wrong, but he would take his chances.

So he found some blogs and engaged them on his super secret project. And he did all in his power to keep Dan away from the internet during that day, you know, just to be safe. He had a lot of preparations for Dan’s party, but he knew that this gift was the biggest part of the whole thing.

The night before Dan’s birthday came sooner than Phil expected. He had already prepared everything for the party tomorrow, but he decided to stay up after Dan went to bed to finish his gift. He was glad to see that the fans had done everything without arousing Dan’s suspicion. It was impressive that it worked so well, really.

After Dan went to bed, Phil sat down in front of his computer to watch all the footage. So many people from all over the world had sent in their little videos! All of their friends did as well. Now Phil just had to organize everything to make an epic video to represent everything Dan had achieved, the impact he’d had on the world. Phil was excited to see how it would all turn out! But first he needed to record his own part as well. Smiling, Phil picked up his camera and got ready to record.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Dan’s birthday finally came! Phil couldn’t deny that he was a little tired, but he tried to avoid letting it show by keeping himself busy. It wasn’t a surprise for Dan that he would throw a party, so he didn’t bother hiding it from him. He just went around, getting everything ready.

When their friends arrived, Phil started to feel a bit nervous. What if the video wasn’t good enough? What if Dan didn’t like it? He really wanted it to be perfect not only because it was a lot of work to get it done overnight, but also because he wanted Dan to see how much he mattered to everyone and how loved he really was.

“Hello, everyone, can I have your attention, please?” Phil said, loudly, getting up from the chair and facing their close friends. It wasn’t a big party, after all, “I think most of you who are here today know of a little surprise I’ve been preparing for Dan,” he smiled at his friend, who looked pretty confused, “and I hope you’ll like it, Dan. It was really special for me to make!”

Everyone gathered around the big TV screen in their living room as Phil played the video. It began with a fan’s introduction, as they explained what the project was and why it was created. Dan looked at Phil, shocked that he had involved their fans without his knowledge. Phil just shrugged and nodded at the TV.

It started with some more silly/funny statements about him in general, many of the jokes making everyone laugh a bit. Dan was transfixed by the screen, just watching so many people from so many different places talking to him. It was so humbling, he really never knew what to say when he got this kind of video sent to him by fans. As the video progressed, the messages started to become deeper, more meaningful:

_“Your videos make my life a lot less sad after I lost someone I loved”_

_“You inspired me to go after my dreams”_

_“Your videos saved my best friend and I can’t ever thank you enough, because she was in a really dark place”_

_“Meeting you made me not think so much about my illness”_

_“You were there for me when no one else was”._

Everyone was tearing up at this point. Dan was sniffling slightly, looking at the screen. It was unbelievable to think about how many people really cared about him! How many people loved him for who he was! Then the video changed and many of their Youtube friends started to show up and say some words about him. Phil got as many of their friends as he could and all of them were more than happy to talk about Dan. The tears turned to laughter soon enough, although Dan’s eyes were still slightly clouded over with emotion.

“You okay?” Phil whispered to Dan, putting his arm around his shoulders for a second. He nodded, smiling down at him before looking back at the video.

_It changed again to more clips of fans together talking about the community they built and how they could have never met each other if it wasn’t for Dan’s videos. So many couples and friends and best friends who have bonded over him and had their lives changed._

_The screen turned to black again and then the part of the video that Phil recorded came up. He smiled at the camera for a minute before starting_.

_“Hey, Dan!” His voice was noticeably softer, more close to real life than most of his videos, “I remember so many years ago, when I didn’t really have a best friend. Making videos was like a hobby to me. I loved doing them, but they weren’t as special as they are now. I remember the video, you know, the one the fans always joke about? Me predicting you? That was weird!” He laughed, looking at the camera again, “Well, but guess what? You did have a great impact, Dan. I still cannot believe how much our lives have changed since I met you. We conquered the world together, you and I!” He stopped, looking down for a minute, searching for the words, “I’m sorry if this is weird or whatever, I want to do this in one take without editing too much.”_

Everyone was looking at the screen. Phil felt more than saw Dan looking at him before he looked back at the tv. He wasn’t brave enough to look back at Dan and see his actual reaction to the whole thing yet.

_“I made this video because, first of all, I wanted to make you see how important you are to the world. How many people love you and your videos. Then I wanted to show you how many amazing friends we’ve made together. I don’t want you to ever be lonely again! But I think most of all I wanted to tell you all of this I’m saying right now,” he felt he was going to cry soon and tried to control the emotion in his voice, but it always got more husky when he did it, and he was sure Dan could tell, “OK, right… It all means the world to me, Dan. Seeing how happy you are now, how much you changed. We’ve been together for so long, it’s easy to lose track of things, but I remember when we met…. You know, after you stalked me,” he gave a small laugh, “remember how lonely you were? You were always so sad and it hurt my heart to see someone as amazing as you going through that on your own. I wanted to hug you but I couldn’t because we were so far away! And then we met and we filmed together and it was just meant to be, you know? It was just right.”_

_He took a deep breath, subtly blinking away the need to cry._

_“It’s still incredible to me, really. Having my best friend next to me it’s something I never thought I would have! It’s the best job in the world, doing what I love next to you. I didn’t expect to be here, but I’m glad we are, Dan. I’m glad we can write a book about everything we’ve done together. This crazy journey, it means so much to me. But I don’t think anything means as much than seeing you happy and confident in who you are. And I’d like to think I helped you with that, you know?”_

“You did” He heard Dan whisper next to him. He risked a glance at Dan and he couldn’t help but notice the tear tracks on his cheeks. He smiled to himself, feeling that his own eyes were damp as well.

_“Dan, I…” He paused, swallowing back the emotions, “You mean the world to me. And I think that what I want to say is that we are together in life in a way I never expected. And there’s no one I’d rather share it all with than you. Happy birthday, Dan! I love you a lot.”_

The video stopped and everyone looked at Dan. He stood there for a minute, too shocked to react. Then he sniffled really loudly and announced, voice wrecked by the tears:

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, come here!” He pulled Phil and hugged him tightly, feeling more tears coming down his face, “Thank you, you sappy idiot! I love you too, you know?” He laughed through the tears and Phil held on to him even tighter.

“Yeah, I do” He breathed out, hugging Dan until he stepped back.

“Thank you so much for doing this! I can’t even understand what just happened, I’m just… Thank you!” he announced to his friends gathered there. Everyone laughed it off and one by one went to hug him. There were definitely no dry eyes in the room after that video was done, so the whole thing was very emotional.

After the party ended and everyone went away, Dan sat down on the couch next to Phil. He nudged his shoulder playfully with a smile and Phil smiled right back, feeling drained after staying up editing that video and having this whole party. Dan frowned, noticing his exhaustion.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just really tired. It wasn’t easy to edit that video without you seeing,” he sighed, almost melting into the couch.

“How did you manage to get so many people involved? I’m very impressed, Phil!”

“Yeah, well… I wanted to make it special,” He shrugged, feeling his body growing heavier. He rested his head on Dan’s shoulder and humming a bit, “you’re really comfortable right now…”

“Phil, no, you have to go to bed and get proper rest,” Dan said, not having the heart to move him.

“Nooooooo, you’re really comfy,” he sounded adorable, like a child, burying his head in Dan’s shoulder. Dan sighed, resigning himself to the fate of being Phil’s pillow for the moment.

“Ok, ok, come here!” Dan adjusted their position. It was hard to fit the two very tall figures into their couch, but he managed to lay down and cuddle Phil to him. He still thought that cuddling with friends was really great, so he let Phil have it this one time. He heard Phil give a contented sigh and chuckled, “Better now?”

“Yeah, loads,” He adjusted his position in Dan’s arms, “Dan?”

“Yes?”

“Remembered when you asked me how long I wanted you to be here with me?”

“ I do,” he said, smiling at the fond memory from simpler times.

“It’s still true, you know?”

“Right,” He made a small pause, putting his arms around Phil and quoting back, “forever, please”

They fell asleep there after a few minutes, completely content in each other’s company, as it always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG that turned out cute af, ngl! Hope it wasn’t too OOC! It’s not my best, but I’m sleepy and I have to wake up in 4 hours as I’m writing this. I just REALLY wanted to get it done for Dan’s birthday ahahah! Drop me a comment to say if you liked it ;)


End file.
